ℓιттℓє ℓιƒє
by drizzlytidings-ninetales
Summary: In the sexist Tribe Of Leaping Dolphins that live on a beach, there are four kits who will change their little life. Lily is doomed to be an ornament. Raindrop has a disliked look. Viper has pressure on him. Light has compassion but too quiet of a voice. Only one was born fighting, but who? Meanwhile, a cult with toxic hearts lurks nearby...


ooh I'm writing a new story :D this is like a short introduction

Prologue:

A pure black she-cat emerged from the mist, her yellow hazelnut shaped eyes glowing ominously.

"My name is Sable Mouse That Whispers Softly, but you can call me Sable. Everyone does. I'm the mother of the well-known Lily That Blooms Delicately, or just Lily, and Rainy Days With Scattering Raindrops, also known as Raindrop. The tom that chose me was called Gaze Of Hungry Enemies, but now that the system has changed, I'm free of him and his abusive ways."

A tom appeared, stepping clumsily out of the mist. He was a pale golden ticked tabby, and his mouth barely moved when he spoke.

"I'm Light Who Brightens Life. I pretended to choose Rainy as a mate to save her from her father, but really we just became good friends. I helped her and Lily."

Yet another tom appeared. This tom had dark dusky brown fur and startling green eyes.

"I was the next leader when Lily and Rainy's story happened. My name's Viper That Fights With Venom. I play a part in their story too."

"So, let us tell you something." Sable meowed.

"In the time of my daughters, the Tribe of Leaping Dolphins was most peculiar. She-cats were seen as lesser creatures and only as mates, and we were all confined to the den. Only the luckiest of them all would get a kind 'mate' who saw them as equals, or chosen to be a Healer to collect herbs."

"No cat had the courage and bravery to stop this, for a long, long time."

"Until Lily, Rainy, Light and Viper came."

"Lily was treated badly and as an ornament for being pretty, while Rainy was lucky and had an disliked look."

"I, Viper, had lots of pressure on me for being the next leader, and back then, Light was shy and a bit cowardly."

"But together, we saved the Tribe of Leaping Dolphins."

PROLOGUE ENDS

Allegiances:

The Tribe of Leaping Dolphins are mostly small and lithe, with big eyes and ears, and long tails. Tom-kits are chosen to be either a Prey-finder or Soldier and the she-cats they choose to become that too. There are many more Soldiers then Prey-hunters since the Tribe gets in fights a lot.

**Tribe of Leaping Dolphins**

**Leader**

Stone That Shines Bright; Grey-blue tom with grass-green eyes

**Soon-to-be-leader**

Viper That Fights With Venom; Dark dusky brown tom-kit with teal eyes

**Healers**

Leaf That Flutters Gently; Pale golden stocky she-ctat with amber eyes

Whale Who Sings Softly: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Soldier Toms:**

Waves That Crash On Land (Crash): Grey-blue tom with teal eyes

Silver Stones You Step On Softly (Step): Silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Hare That Strikes Quickly (Hare): White tom with a plush pelt and green eyes

Ember That Dims Slowly (Ember): Bright reddish-brown tom with blue eyes

Ocean That Sings Loudly (Ocean): Pale blue-grey tom with grey eyes

Lightning That Strikes Earth (Light): Dark golden spotted tom with light amber eyes

Lion Who Leaps Quickly (Leap): Golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Owl Who Sleeps At Dawn (Dawn): Dusky brown tom with black spots and dark green eyes

Hawk With Sharp Eyes (Sharp): Pale gray tom with black paws and light blue eyes

Bird That Flies At Dusk (Bird): Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Gaze Of Hungry Enemies (Gaze): Brown and white tom with dark green eyes

**Soldier She-cats:**

Water That Flows Quietly (Flow): Fluffy grey she-cat with a dark grey stripe and green eyes

Sable Mouse That Whispers Softly (Sable): Black she-cat with hazelnut-shaped yellow eyes

Sunflower Which Grows Quickly (Sunflower): Pretty golden she-cat with blue eyes

Drizzle That Brings Good Tidings (Drizzle): Black she-cat with white forepaws and brown eyes

Cloud That Drifts Slowly (Cloud): Dark grey she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes

Seal Who Swims Gracefully (Seal): Sleek-furred white she-cat with amber eyes

Water That Splashes On Shore (Splash): Blue-grey she-cat with teal eyes

River Where Minnows Swim (Minnow): Pale golden she-cat with green eyes

Fork In The Stream (Stream): White she-cat with a black-spotted face and blue eyes

Tansy That Grows Slowly (Tansy): Orange she-cat with amber eyes

**Prey-finder Toms:**

Hill With Strong Trees (Tree): Brown tom with copper eyes

Rat That Screeches Furiously (Screech): Dark gray tom with green eyes

Storm That Is Mighty (Storm): White and silver tabby tom with gray eyes

Eel That Sports Venom (Eel): Gray and black tom with blue eyes

Claws Covered In Blood (Claw): White ticked tabby with teal eyes

**Prey-finder She-cats:**

Turtle That Swims Leisurely (Turtle): Light golden she-cat with green eyes

Deer Who Steps Quietly (Deer): Brown she-cat with white spots with yellow eyes

Whale That Softly Harmonizes (Whale): Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Snow That Gently Falls (Snowfall): Pretty white she-cat with green eyes

**Kits: **

**Sable and Gaze's Kits**

Lily That Blooms Delicately (Lily): Pretty black she-kit with a pink nose and yellow eyes

Rainy Days With Scattered Raindrops (Raindrop/Rainy): Stocky dusky brown she-kit with dark green eyes

**Sunflower and Crash's Kit**

Clouds In The Blue Sky (Blue): Grey-blue tom-kit with yellow eyes

**Step and Flow's Kits**

Crescent Moon That Shines Brightly (Crescent): Pretty long-furred light grey she-kit and green eyes

Salmon That Swims Quickly (Salmon): Silver tabby tom-kit with yellow eyes

**Turtle and Storm's Kit**

Light That Brightens Life: Pale golden ticked tabby

**Claw and Snowfall's Kit**

Thunder That Screams In The Night (Thunder): Brown and white tom-kit with grey eyes

(By the way, I'm not sexist)


End file.
